Tamaki's Autum
by suppi-kero-chans
Summary: A short, saddish, sweetish look at Tamaki. :: spoilers for Tamaki's past : yaoi if you squint and really want to see it : complete ::


A new Kyouya and Tamaki short! I really like these two. Their interactions are interesting. For this particular piece I was feeling a bit angsty for no real reason and I stumbled upon a sad video on YouTube (video ID is: NODsOFix4kQ, if you want to check it out) that gave me the idea. Read the fic, then watch the vid, or the other way around.

Hope everyone likes this.

Warnings: short, un-Beta-ed, written in, like, an hour. SPOILERS! for Tamaki's past.

~~~**~~**~~~

Haruhi walked down the deserted hallway towards the music room. It was very odd to be at school when everyone had left: the echoes of her footsteps haunted the air. She looked out the window as she walked by. _It will be dark before I get home, _she mused, _but I need my bag._

The math teacher, Tanaka-sensei, had asked if she would help him grade some papers and organize the new classroom and Haruhi had promised to help as soon as activities were over. In her rush to leave after club, she'd left all her school things in the changing room. Only now that she was finished helping Tanaka-sensei did she remember them.

As Haruhi approached the room, the sound of music swelled in the air. She pushed the door open slowly. Tamaki was playing and a warm, dancing song was blooming out of the piano as naturally and graceful as flower emerging on the first day of Spring.

_Amazing, _she thought, stopping in the doorway.

She'd heard him play before, but there was something special about this song. It seemed as though Tamaki had become the music. There was no distinction between him, the piano, or the notes: they were all one thing, swirling in the air, making the most beautiful kaleidoscope of warmth and sound.

Smiling, Haruhi closed her eyes and listened, her heart swelling with the crescendo.

A strange sound joined the notes, soft and surprising.

Haruhi opened her eyes. It sounded like…. She walked into the room and stood behind Tamaki.

The song still bloomed, but Tamaki and the piano were physical once more. The boy's body shook slightly as his fingers found the keys perfectly.

"Sempai?" she said softly.

The music stopped abruptly. Tamaki did not look at Haruhi as he spoke softly, "I—I seem to be crying. I can't st-stop." He buried his face in his hands, his beautiful song ending in a harsh avalanche of notes as his elbows rested on the keys. His shoulders shook violently.

Startled, Haruhi reached out a hand towards Tamaki, but couldn't bring herself to touch him. He seemed foreign and she didn't dare interfere with this person she didn't know. She stood beside him feeling very useless for several moments.

When the tears subsided, Tamaki wiped his eyes, then turned to Haruhi, smiling. Crystal drops still glistened on his eyelashes. "I'm an idiot, huh?"

"It was a very touching song," she replied.

Tamaki's smile grew warmer. "Yeah." His eyes were distant, as though searching his memory for some forgotten thought. His eyes focused and he glared at her. "Why are you here so late, all alone?" he demanded.

As though broken from a trance, Haruhi suddenly recognized him. Feeling more comfortable, she said, "I left my bag."

"You shouldn't be out so late on a school night!"

Sighing in exasperation, she replied, "I'm going home as soon as I get my things."

Tamaki stood. "I will not allow my precious daughter to walk home all by herself after dark! Get your bag!" he commanded regally. "I will drive you!"

Sighing again, but not bothering to argue, Haruhi went to retrieve her things, then followed Tamaki out of the room and down to the parking lot.

"Huh?" Tamaki looked around, confusion etched in his features. "What's the car?"

Haruhi sighed again. "It is very late. Maybe they thought you went with someone else."

"Walking, then!" Tamaki marched towards the road.

Shaking her head a little, Haruhi said, "Tamaki-sempai, you really don't need to. You still have to walk home after, and it's in the opposite direction, isn't it?"

Tamaki turned back to her with a broad smile. "Nonsense," he said firmly. "I won't leave you alone." He held out his hand to her. "Come on."

Despite herself, Haruhi blushed a little and she was glad it was already dark. "All right, all right," she answered, following him.

~~~**~~**~~~

The following afternoon, Haruhi watched from across the room as Tamaki welcomed his guest with a grand sweep of his arm and a chivalrous bow. She tipped her head to the side, bit her lip, and wondered.

"Is there a problem?"

Jumping, Haruhi looked around to find Kyouya standing beside her. "Kyouya-sempai. Don't sneak up on people," she admonished.

Kyouya smiled a little and nodded towards Tamaki. "You seemed enthralled."

"No," she answered slowly, shaking her head and searching for the right words. "Just, I wonder…."

"Yes?"

She stopped and shook her head. "Nothing. Just a thought I had. It's really not necessary." Haruhi looked around and noticed Akiko-hime sitting alone at a table. "I should get back to work."

Kyouya studied Haruhi as she walked away. "Work hard," he said with an encouraging smile. Once Haruhi was gone, Kyouya looked at Tamaki. There certainly was a lot to wonder about there. _He's a real piece of work. _

Kyouya's thoughts were interrupted when he noticed Kiku-hime walk through the door. She was his three o'clock. Putting his notebook away, he went to greet her, smiling warmly. "It's good to see you, Kiku-chan."

The girl blushes and looked lovely. "Kyouya-sempai."

He showed her to one of the loveseats.

~~~**~~**~~~

When Haruhi finished visiting with Akiko-hime, she went to the backroom to make more tea and prepare another plate of cakes. She was sure the ones she'd already put out would be gone and the tea pots were emptying quickly: the Host Club was very busy.

As she stood by the burner, waiting for the water to boil, Haruhi's thoughts returned the previous evening. She recalled Tamaki's song and tears. Could the song have some meaning for him? It must. She returned to the thought Kyouya interrupted:

_He seems so cheerful all the time. But can he really be?_

Several years ago Haruhi was being bullied by a group of girls in her class. She was always careful not to cry so much that her father would see her red eyes when she got home because she didn't want to worry him. But in the morning, when she was walking to school, she always felt scared and overwhelmed. The bullying ended when one of the girls moved away and no one ever knew about it, but for months she was sad and wondering why no one else had noticed.

_Is Tamaki-sempai that way? Is he sad, wishing someone would see and help him? But what help could he want? He seems all right today._

The tea kettle began to whistle and Haruhi took it off the burner and filled the tea pots. Piling cookies onto several trays, she started out to the refreshment table, her thoughts still wandering.

~~~**~~**~~~

"You don't seem to be yourself."

"Hm?" Tamaki looked up from his book with innocent eyes. "What did you say, Kyouya?"

Kyouya sat in the seat behind him, resting his arm on the back of the chair. It was the next day and they were on break between morning and afternoon classes. Kyouya liked being in the empty classroom: it was so quiet and peaceful. But to be in a quiet room with Tamaki was unnatural. The other boy should be in a noisy room surrounded by admirers during his free period, not hiding away doing homework.

"I said you don't seem like yourself lately. Even Haruhi has noticed."

Tamaki looked away, his cheeks tinged pink. "Oh. Really."

"Mm," Kyouya affirmed, nodding. "So what's the matter?"

A moment passed, then Tamaki sighed, slumping in his chair. "I've been getting a cold, I think."

"Idiot. You should have stayed home then. If you get too sick everyone will worry."

Tamaki smiled halfheartedly. "Sorry. I'll take medicine when I get home."

Kyouya stared deeply into his friend's eyes. "Is that really all?"

"Yeah. I mean, the weather change always bothers me."

"Hm." Kyouya watched Tamaki for a moment. It was true that the onset of Autum tended to get him down. Tamaki always got sick around this time of year. He even missed school for a week last year, which was very unlike him. But something told Kyouya there was more to it, and that he should be able to see what it was….

"Kyouya, I'm going to go to the nurse." Tamaki stood up and put his book in his bag. "It's Friday, so if I miss final class it won't be so bad, right?"

"I guess. I'll call you with the homework, if you like."

"Yes, please. See you later." Taking his things, Tamaki left the room, Kyouya still staring after him.

Left alone, Kyouya leaned back and looked at the ceiling. _So even Tamaki likes to be alone sometimes,_ he mused. He frowned. _But that's not right. He hates to be alone…._

After a few minutes, Kyouya took out his notebook and started his homework.

~~~**~~**~~~

Kyouya climbed out of the car that took him to and from school every day and looked up at the sprawling estate in front of him. The Suou's second estate was nearly the size of his family's main house and even though he and Tamaki were friends now, it still made him angry when the thought of everything Tamaki had so easily.

Kyouya smiled suddenly.

"_Hard work makes men handsome."_

Recalling Tamaki's encouragement, he thought, _According to him everything makes men handsome as long as it's him he's talking about. But I suppose that makes him right, too, doesn't it?_

Looking back at the driver, Kyouya said, "I'll call when I'm ready to be picked up."

"Yes, sir." The window rolled up and the car pulled away down the driveway.

Kyouya walked up to the front door and rang the bell. A cute maid answered and he was shown into one of the sitting rooms to wait for Tamaki. It really was a very big house for just Tamaki and his few servants. Thinking of his own house when his father and brothers were away for a medical conference, Kyouya mused, "It must get very lonely."

"I thought you were just going to call."

Looking up at Tamaki's voice, Kyouya said, "One of the assignments was a worksheet, so I had to bring it for you."

Tamaki was wearing blue jeans and a loose sweatshirt. His hair was tousled as though from sleep and his cheeks had the warm tinge of having been on a pillow for a long time.

"Tamaki-sama," the butler said, entering the room, "shall I bring tea?"

Tamaki looked at Kyouya, who smiled at the butler and answered, "Please."

Tamaki sat in the chair opposite Kyouya and rested his elbow on the arm of it and his chin on his fist. He stared out the window.

Kyouya took out his folder and removed a sheet of paper. "Here. It's for section four of the chapter. Just read and fill out the answers."

Taking the paper, Tamaki said, "Thank you."

"Have you had medicine?"

He nodded. "Misato-san made me have some as soon as I got home. She said I looked pale."

"You do. Should you see a doctor?"

"No. I'm fine. I just need to rest this weekend, I think."

Kyouya nodded and looked out the window as well. When he looked back at Tamaki his eyes were shining in the late afternoon light. His hair glowed and he looked like a golden angel covered in fresh dew. A true Host Club king, even when he was sick and wearing sweats.

_But he doesn't look sick…._

"We should watch a movie," Kyouya suggested. "If you want company."

"You should get home. I'm sure your parents will want you there for dinner."

A twinge of pain stabbed in Kyouya's chest and he felt the other boy's loneliness keenly. _The Lonely Prince character, huh? Renge-san…._ "I can call them. They won't mind."

"No, thank you," Tamaki said, looking at Kyouya. He smiled and shook his head. "Really, I should just go to bed. I don't want to get you sick anyway." He stood up.

Taking the not-so-subtle hint, Kyouya stood as well. "If you feel better, give me a call."

Tamaki nodded and said he would. As the butler came through the door with tea, Tamaki led Kyouya out to the hall. They said goodbye at the door and Kyouya left, feeling thoroughly as though he'd been thrown out despite the politeness with which Tamaki had bid him good night.

"Hm." Pushing his hands into his pockets, Kyouya strode down the driveway. It was only a fifteen minute walk home so it seemed silly to stand on Tamaki's doorstep and wait for the car. As he walked down the street he thought of Tamaki's odd behavior. The other boy hated being alone…so why did he seem to want to be?

_He can't, really. I know he's not sick. He wasn't sick last year, either, even if he did take a week off. I know he wasn't because I visited to bring him his work every day. He was quiet, but he was never ill, and he always let me in._

Clenching his fist, Kyouya turned around and walked back up the driveway. Something was wrong and he was going to find out what it was. When he got back to the door he rang the bell.

The confused and frustrated butler let him back in. "Tamaki-sama is in his room. Shall I—"

"I know where it is," Kyouya interrupted. "I'll just go up."

Obviously annoyed with the events of the afternoon, the man did not argue, but motioned towards the stairs.

Kyouya marched up the stairs, his determination evident in his stride. _He's so transparent, but I can't figure him out. Why? Why can't I tell what's bothering him when he can read me so easily?_

When he got to the door, he knocked briefly, then pushed the door open. "Tamaki, I'm not leaving until—" He stopped, staring.

Tamaki was curled up in the armchair by the fireplace, a thin, ratty blanket wrapped around his shoulders. The light from the fire danced in Tamaki's hair and made his pale skin glow in the settling darkness. His feet were tucked underneath him and there was a picture frame held loosely in his hand.

Kyouya walked towards him quietly.

Tamaki's eyes were closed and there were tears on his cheeks.

When he was close enough to see the picture, Kyouya recognized Tamaki as he'd been on the day they first met. Standing beside him was a beautiful woman with long, blond hair and wide, violent eyes. She was smiling at Tamaki dotingly, her arm around him.

_It was fall,_Kyouya recalled. _He came from France in September. He was so excited to be here, but he left things—people—behind. And for Tamaki, who values people dearly, that must have been very difficult._

Kyouya sighed softly and sat in the other chair, watching Tamaki sleep. He knew how Tamaki had come to be in Japan, regulated out of the family home by his overbearing grandmother. He knew about the order that Tamaki was never to return to France. Never to see his mother again.

"It must be hard for you," Kyouya said quietly.

He sat with Tamaki for almost half an hour before he stood up and stretched his legs. The fire was burning low and it was completely dark. A sliver of moon hung outside the curtained window. Kyouya walked to the door and pushed it open as quietly as he could, not wanting to disturb Tamaki. He wished he was the kind of friend who could say the things that made others feel better when they were sad, but he did not have that ability. Unfortunately, only Tamaki could do that.

_He pulls himself out of it, _Kyouya assured himself. _He did last year and he will this year. He just needs time. _When the door was closed, he stopped in the hallway. _What a useless friend I am._

~~~**~~**~~~

"Kyouya!"

Kyouya looked up at Tamaki's grinning face. It was Monday morning and all traces of melancholy seemed to be gone.

"I had a great idea! We should have a Host Club picnic in the court yard tomorrow. It's still warm enough. We could have a fire pit and eat marshmallows while we watch the beautiful leaves change colors! Fall is a time for romance and for bringing love into the lives of poor lambs who tremble at the coming cold!" Tamaki put his hands on Kyouya's shoulders bracingly. "It is our responsibility to make sure they are comforted in this difficult season, more than ever!"

He smiled. "I understand," Kyouya agreed, nodding.

_Yes, it seems this is a very important time of year for looking after those we care about, and if a fire and leaf-change viewing will make you happy, I'll make sure it's perfect. That's all I can do for you, and I hope it's enough._

~END

~~~**~~**~~~

Just a short thing, mostly to keep me from having to work on my homework…. But I have had Tamaki on the brain lately. I sort of want to do something long with him, but he's very hard to match a plot to. Maybe someday.

For now, I'm back to home work.

EDITED: I came back and fixed a couple mistakes now that my homework is finished.... *-_- I hate my class room management course. I keep telling myself it will be useful when I start teaching, though.... Anyway, that was all.


End file.
